Field of the Invention
As an owner of a ranch, including orchards, located near Reedley, Fresno County, Calif., I frequent such ranch and orchards for the purpose of inspection, and the supervision of soil cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting of crops. Against this background of my activities, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.